1. Technical Field
The invention relates to an electronic device and an operating method thereof, and more particularly, to an electronic device having an input module and an operating method thereof.
2. Related Art
Since notebook computers have the same functions as common desktop computers, and with the light-thin design that allows users to carry conveniently, the notebook computers have become an indispensable tool for some users. As the price of the notebook computers falls constantly, some users even directly replace their desktop computer with a notebook computer.
In general, the notebook computers have an input module (such as a keyboard) on a host thereof, and some keyboards of the notebook computers are designed to automatically slide to a position adopted for the user to operate as the screen expands, in order for the user to operate the keyboard more comfortably. However, in the current designs, when the keyboard automatically slides to the position as the screen expands, the keyboard may continuously engage with a positioning structure and an actuating structure on the host, such that it is difficult for the user to arbitrarily adjust the position of the keyboard under the condition that the screen is expanded, thereby causing inconvenient to use.